Her Son
by mangyhalfbreed
Summary: What would happen if Remus survived The Battle of Hogwarts while his wife did not? Remus grieves, returning home to his son and mother-in-law, wondering how he's supposed to go on.


Remus stood in the doorway, bloody, dirty and defeated. Lord Voldemort's rein of terror had come to an end no more than two hours ago. But he in no way felt victorious. "I am sorry, Andromeda.." His voice was thick and broken, holding an uncharacteristic lifeless tone to it. "I am so sorry.. _So, so sorry_.. I couldn't-.. I couldn't _save _her.. I couldn't.."

Within the next moment Remus found himself being yanked into the house while the older woman's arms wrapped around him in an iron tight embrace. He fought against the lump in his throat but lost, his own arms returning the gesture as he broke down and sobbed.

"Remus, she loved you," Andromeda managed to say, her own tears stinging her eyes. Her usual stoic and stiff demeanor vanished the instant she saw her son-in-law return from Battle.. without her daughter beside him. "You don't need to apologize. Remus, oh Gods, did she love you.. You made her so happy," Andy whispered, trying her best to console the man whom she'd come to view as her son. "You tried. I _know_ you tried to protect her.. But you're only one man. It.. it isn't your fault. Nymphadora always knew what she wanted; and she wanted to be with you in the end," her voice cracked during this, and she too fell victim to the overwhelming wave of grief.

They held each other and wept for the loss of the young woman each of them loved more than the Earth itself.

Not an hour later and Remus found himself sitting on their bed - no, scratch that.. Now it was only _his. _He was suddenly overcome with an uncontrollable anger and he could feel his fists itching to punch something, anything. He ground his teeth together and his eyes bore holes into the floor. What was she _thinking? WHY DID SHE FOLLOW ME?_ he screamed within his head. "I told you to stay.." he whispered aloud as if she were sitting next to him. _All I wanted was to keep you safe! Damn it, Tonks! DAMN IT! "Why couldn't you have listened to me just this once?"_ He shouted, his tears never ending.

He leaped to his feet and paced back and forth, his head pounding and his heart throbbing in agony. "You _promised _me you would stay! You gave your word!" He again hollered. "You promised.. You-.. Oh, god, no.." The anger was quick to vanish as he fell to his knees, his head hung. He couldn't handle this. He needed her. _I need you._ He can't do this alone! _My Nymphadora.. My Tonks.._ There was a nagging thought in the back of his head that wouldn't leave him alone, that was determined to bring him down. _It should have been me._

Almost if to answer him a piercing cry reached his ears. And suddenly the fog in his mind cleared. _Teddy. _He'd yet to see his son because a part of him was truly afraid. Who'd ever heard of a werewolf raising a child on their own? How could he explain to Ted that his mummy, the woman who would spend hours cooing, reading to him, holding him and repeatedly saying how much she loved him was never coming back?

What's worse is that being an infant, Teddy won't even understand him. And he will even.. forget about his mother. Being so young it is inevitable. He will forget her face, her voice and her smile. That killed Remus most of all.

He rose to his feet and went to his son's room which was connected to his own. He grasped the doorknob and turned it, slowly stepping inside. He went to the side of Teddy's crib and his breath caught in his throat. Looking up at him was Teddy. Teddy with his mother's heart-shaped face and a head of hair that was bubblegum pink. Any sign of crying in the baby's face was gone and he now sported a huge, goofy grin.

All Remus could think was, _he is definitely his mother's son._

He lifted Ted into his arms and held him against his broad chest, his hand cradling the boy's skull while he ran his fingers gently through his currently pink locks. "My boy," he murmured, placing a kiss to Teddy's forehead. He closed his eyes and the infant let out a gurgle before grasping a fistful of his father's shirt, slowly losing himself to sleep once more, his blue eyes half-lidded.

"I'll tell you something, Ted. Your mummy loved you. She loved you so much, my little one. And I will tell you that every day for the rest of your life," he continued in a whisper, peering down into the face of his son yet again.

"We're going to be alright. I promise. We're going to make her proud, Teddy."


End file.
